Recently, there has been a growing tendency to maintain the security of companies or enterprises using facial recognition, in addition to fingerprint recognition, as the importance of the security increases. Thus, some organizations or enterprises are equipped with terminals used for face recognition as well as fingerprint readers.
Typically, the face recognition is done by analyzing a face image obtained by taking a picture a subject user. In connection to a method for a face recognition, there has been disclosed a method to extract a face pattern and to recognize a face corresponding to the change in face expression, which leads to an application to various services related to the face recognition.
However, in conducting the face recognition service, any face images that have been photographed in the form of a moving image may be used to recognize or register a face of the user. If this is the case, even frames having a predetermined quality level or less may be used to recognize or register a face of the user. Accordingly, this may cause an increased load of the terminal used for face recognition or registration.